Love is Forever II: Alternate Universes
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: Each of the couples in Love is Forever set to an alternate universe. If you liked the first one, which isn't done yet by the way, please read this one.
1. RandyxOC: Desperado

Title: Love is Forever II: Alternate Universes

Plot: Each of the couples in the first one set in an alternate universe. I own no songs and only own Nolee, Zacharia, Kaia, and Meghan.

Warning: Rated T like the last one. I may do one that's more mature.

Randy/ Nolee

Desperado- Johnny Cash

In the west there is no room for mistakes. Yeh either live by doing whatever yeh can or yeh die because yeh didn't. And I have lived my entire life by following my own rules. And in return people have learned to fear the name Nolee Lacroix. All in due reason.

_**Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now.  
Oh, you're a hard one,  
But I know that you've got your reasons.  
**_

I can feel the heat of the blazing sun beating down on me as I ride into the small Texas town of Batesville. I've been travelling for days looking for this place. I've heard that a tournament goes down every October a quick draw tournament. Twenty five competitors go in, only one comes out. The prize is $10,000. I could do a lot with that kind of money. I get off my horse and tie him to a post outside, my black duster blowing in the wind. I smirk as I enter my destination: The Rose Saloon.

_**These things that are pleasin' you,  
Can hurt you somehow.  
Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy,  
She'll beat you if she's able.**_

__Men sit around tables, playing poker and drinking. A young man is playing the piano as a young woman sings. I saunter up to the bar and smirk, "A bottle of yeh best whiskey please."

The bartender looks up from the glass that he is cleaning, "Yeh sure about that little missy? Whiskey is a mighty powerful drink."

I nod, "Sure as shit."

_**Know the queen of hearts is always your best bet.  
Now it seems to me, some fine things,  
Have been laid upon your table.  
But you only want the things that you can't get.  
**_

The bartender merely shakes his head as he gets me my glass of whiskey. I start drinking as I scan the length of the bar. One man captures my eye. He has to be at least 6'2" and weigh about 200 lbs of solid muscle. His skin is a natural tan color, probably from working on a farm, and a black cowboy hat sits on top of his head. But it's his eyes that captivate me. They are a piercing gray color, full of life and mystery.

_**Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger:  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home.  
And freedom, oh freedom,  
Well, that's just some people talkin'  
**_

__He looks up at me and smirks, swaggering over. He leans against the bar and smirks, "What is a pertty girl like yeh doing in a bar like this? Shouldn't yeh be some place nice?"

"Obviously yeh don't know who I am." I smirk.

"I don't. My name's Randy Orton. I'm the best gunslinger in Texas," he smirked, revealing a gun at his side.

"I'm Nolee Lacroix," I smirk, "the best gunslinger in Tennesse." I move the side of my duster, revealing my gun.

_**Your prison is walking,  
Through this world all alone.  
And don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
The sky won't snow, the sun won't shine**_

"Well I'll be damned," Randy laughs, "I reckon yeh here to win the tournament?"  
"That I am," I nod, taking another sip of my whiskey.

"Well I'll look forward to beating yeh," he laughs, crossing his arms. I can see the wonder and

danger in his eyes. I hope he doesn't die to soon.

"Beatin me?" I ask, stepping closer. "Girls are always better gunslingers than boys. We're more agile."

"Then why has a girl never won this here tournament?"

_**It's hard to tell the night time from the day  
You're loosin' all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feeling,  
Goes away?  
**_

__"Problem is most of the girls who have ever competed had enemies who cheater. I'm use to yeh male types tryin to work yeh way into my pants. It doesn't affect me," I smile. Truth a the matter is, I'd let Randy take advantage a me in a heartbeat.

"Really?" Cuz yeh smile is attracting me," he charms. I can feel myself starting to melt at the tone in his voice. We're only inches apart._**  
**_


	2. HunterxStephanie: A Hero Comes Home

Hunter/ Stephanie

A Hero Comes Home- Idina Menzel

I sit on the ships banister as we pull into port. I've been on a trip with the rest of my clan in England for a year. My torso is covered with a wolf skin tunic and my lower body is covered by leather trousers. My sword rests at my side and my shield is on my lap.

_**Out of the mist of history he'll come again  
Sailing on ships across the sea to a wounded nation  
Signs of a savior and fire on the water  
It's what we prayed for, one of our own**_

As we dock, I can smell the wood burning in the fireplaces in the homes and I can see my comrades running to their wives. I slowly walk to my home and make sure not to let her hear me. My wife is standing at the brick over. Her brown hair is pulled into a tight bun at the back of my head and her green dress is dirtied with soot.

_**Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a hero comes home  
He goes where no one has gone  
But always a hero comes home  
**_

I place my hands on her hips and lean into whisper into her ear, "I love you m'lady."

She swiftly turns around and I am shocked. In her arms she holds a small child. "My love you have returned!" she smiles wide, rocking the child in her arms.

_**Deep in the heart of darkness sparks a dream of light  
Surrounded by hopelessness he finds the will to fight  
There's no surrender, always remember  
It doesn't end here, we're not alone  
**_

"Is that our child?" I ask. It looks so precious. Two ice blue eyes are set in a chubby face and she has Stephanie's complexion and hair color.

She smiles, "Aye. She is but three months old."

I take the child into my arms, "And her name?"

"Aurora." Stephanie nods as I sit on the rocking chair in front of the roaring fire. I feel different. It's a feeling that I usually only get in battle. Strength…genuine powe. It's a mix of intense happiness and love.

_**Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a hero comes home  
He goes where no one has gone  
But always a hero comes home**_

__"The dawn," a smile crosses my lips, "how appropriate."

"She's everything that represents us and our love. I love you," she smiles. She sits at my side, smiling.

"That she does."

_**And he will come back on a crimson tide  
Dead or alive  
And even though we know the bridge has burned  
He will return... He will return!**_

__It is silent for a while before Stephanie asks, "So my love, how was pillaging?"  
I sigh, "I never enjoy pillaging. Ever."

"But you're a Viking warrior. Proud and strong, destructive and yet when you are around your family you are loving and soft."

_**Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a hero comes home  
He knows of places unknown  
But always a hero comes home**_

__I nod as I hand my daughter back to Stephanie. "Aye. But for now, I would like to rest. I shall be up in a little bit."

Stephanie kisses my cheek and smiles, "Good night my love. May the gods grant you a terrorless sleep."

_**Someday he may carve his stone  
The hero comes home**_

He goes and comes back alone  
But always a hero comes home  
Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a hero come home!  



	3. EvanxOC: I'm Already There

Zacharia/ Evan

I'm Already There- Lonestar

Evan, my boyfriend of three years, and I both knew that when I enlisted into the Marines there was a possibility that I was going to be deployed. That didn't stop us both from being depressed when the call came in yesterday morning. In fact, I think that call may have made Evan more depressed than I am.

_**He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound  
**_

My heart is sinking as I enter the hotel room right outside of Houston. When I'm deployed, it'll be from my Texas military base. Nothing could be colder than the way my heart feels right now. All I can think about is finding some way to be honorably discharged so that I can go home and see Evan. But I know that if I did that, Evan would be even madder. Instead I grab my phone and hit the first speed dial button to get a hold of Evan. The phone rings three times and after the third I hear his voice say, "Zachie?"

_**Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
**_

"Yeah baby," I smile, a tear coming to my eyes, "it's me."

"Oh my god, how are you? I miss you so much! When do you get deployed? When do you get to come back home to see me?" Evan asks, his voice going a mile minute. I can't help but laugh.

"Slow down baby. I can't understand you when you talk so fast." I laugh through my tears.

_**He said the first thing that came to his mind  
I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair**_

__"When do you get deployed?" he asks me. I can hear the sadness in his voice and all I want to do is get home so that I can hold him and comfort him and make sure he isn't going to cry anymore.

"I get deployed tomorrow." I sigh.

"And when do you get home?" Evan asks, his voice meek.

I sigh, "Honey I honestly don't know that one."

_**I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
**_

__"I want you home. I don't want you to go to war. What if you die? What am I suppose to do if you don't come back home from war?" he asks.

My heart is breaking as I answer, "Then you move on. You find someone else that can make you happy. If I don't come home, I still want you to be happy."

"I won't be happy unless I have you," Evan replies. I stifle a laugh.

_**Oh I'm already there  
She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright**_

__"You can be happy. Trust me. And besides, I don't know why you're so upset. I'm coming home. I swear I'm coming home."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I can feel it in my heart. I'm going to be back before you know it."

_**Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
**_

__Evan sighs, "I miss you already and you've already been gone for a day. All our old friends are asking about you. They don't know why you would enlist."

"I told you, my dad was a military man. It just seemed natural to me. It really did." I reply. He knows how much my family means to me. And since I 'dishonored' my dad by being gay I thought I might as well sign up for the military and try and earn his love back.

"I just wish you didn't sign up," Evan replies.

_**Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes  
I'm already there  
Don't make a sound**_

__"Think about it this way," I smile, "you're dating a man in uniform now. You said you always loved a man in uniform."

I finally get to hear Evan's sweet laugh. "That is true."

"So see, it's not all bad." I replied, whipping the tears from my eyes.

_**I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
**_

__Slowly I sigh, "Evan…I have to go…"

"Do you have to?" he pleads.

"I still have to eat and I still have a while to go…."

_**Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are**_

__He sighs, "Just make sure you make it back to me okay…"

"Of course I will…"

"Just promise me that you will never find someone over there that you love as much as you love me…" Evan sobs.

I nod, "I swear baby. I swear."

_**I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There**_


	4. JeffxOC: You Are The Music In Me

Jeff/Kaia

The Music in Me- Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens

The sound of his lute playing is legend in Athens and even in Sparta. He is a true enigma. He's supposed to be arriving in Crete in a few days to play a concert for all the nobles. And that means I won't get to see him. Such a shame.

_**Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words**_

I am a slave to the noble household of Mattieu. My main priorities are to collect water from the stream and to accompany Mattieu's wife Elena when she leaves the house. Though I cannot read or write, I often dream about how wonderous it must be.

Today I am going to get water from the stream near Lord Mattieu's villa. The sun is shining and the birds are chirping. All in all it is a perfect day and I am glad that Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis have chosen to work hand in hand. As I approach the stream, I hear the sound of music.

_**"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find**_

__When I reach the stream I see a young man who stops my heart. His hair is a light brown much like my own and is pulled into a lose ponytail at the base of his neck. Two shimmering emerald eyes sit in a handsome and clean shaven face. His toga matches his eyes. A lute is sitting on his lap and he is absent mindedly plucking the strings. The music is that of the muses and Apollo himself. As he finishes playing, he says, "Did you enjoy that dysi?"

_**A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head**_

__I blush as I realize that he called me dysi, the Greek word for sunset. "You play most wonderfully."

"So I have been told," he sighs.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"What does the music say to you?" he asks, gesturing for me to take a sit in the silt next to him.

_**A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me**_

"But m'lord, you said nothing. 'Twas just music." I reply. I am puzzled when I see him shake his head.

"No! Beneath the music, what image did your head cook up as I played?" he says. He starts playing again and I close my eyes.

_**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us**_

__In my mind's eye, I see myself as a rich noble. My bedroom has numerous amounts of scrolls all around it. I am dressed in a luxurious black silk toga. And there he is. The handsome musician known merely by Enigma that is supposed at the concert tonight is sitting on my bed. I perceive him as strikingly handsome, almost as if he is Apollo himself.

_**And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na**_

__As the man finishes his melodious song, I open my eyes. The man is staring at me. "Does it say something now? Tell me, what did you see?"

"I…I saw myself as a noble! I had scrolls and a handsome lover!" I blush, bearing my heart to his man whose name I don't even know.

_**Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)**_

__He laughs and nods, "See! Music should speak to your heart! You are the first person to realize that! Miss…um…."

"Kaia," I nod simply.

"My name is Jerret," he nods.

_**Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)**_

_**I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
**_

__"I…I must return home. My master needs me to bring the water back," I sigh, not wanting to leave this man.

"Very well. Perhaps we can meet again," he nods. I scoop some water into a jug and rush off, making sure not to spill anything.

_**Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)**_

__When I get home, Mattieu sneers at me, "Where were you, you impetious girl?"  
"A…a man spoke to me in the woods," I foolishly reply.

"A man spoke to you? Ha! Now be a good girl while Elena and I go to see Lord Jerret in concert."  
A faint smile comes to my face as realization dawns on me. I only hope that they too can see their hearts content hidden in his music.


	5. MattxLita: Bloodletting

Matt/Lita

Bloodletting- Concrete Blondes

Being an immortal vampire isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Sure you get to live forever but until you've lived for as long as I have, you have no concept of how long forever actually is. I have lived for 200 years and I have never met a man that I have ever been in love with. That is until I saw him tonight.

_**There's a crack in the mirror  
And a bloodstain on the bed -  
There's a crack in the mirror  
And a bloodstain on the bed –**_

I was at my favorite club in New Orleans, Club Pandorum, when I saw him on the dance floor. He had black hair hanging on his shoulders and two brown eyes set in a handsome face. He wore a black t-shirt with the words _Live Free or Die _on it. I smile as he sees me and walks over. "Hey baby. You come here often?" How typical. He's using a line that I have heard over the course of many years.

_**O you were a vampire and baby  
I'm walking dead  
O you were a vampire and baby  
I'm walking dead**_

__I smile, not revealing my fangs, "I'm here a lot. I have never seen you here. What is your name?" I ask.

"Matt." He nods, "And yours?"

"Amy." I reply. He smiles and for a split second I think I see a familiar glint to his eyes. It's a glint that every vampire has comprised of their lust for blood and the things that they have seen over the years. But almost as soon as I think I see it, it's gone.

_**I got the ways and means  
To New Orleans  
I'm going down by the river  
Where it's warm and green**_

__"Amy, that's a pretty name. Where are you from?" Matt asks smiling.

"Oh, everywhere and nowhere."

"Funny, we seem to be from the same place." Matt replies. "Are you here alone Amy?"

I nod, licking my teeth. I can sense the veins throbbing in his neck, inviting me for food. He has a masculine scent and one that I have never smelled on a man before.

_**I'm gonna have drink, and walk around  
I got a lot to think about oh yeah  
There's a rocking chair by the window  
Down the hall**_

__"Would you like to get out of here?" he invites placing his hand on my arm. My pupils dialate and I smile.

"Sure," I softly reply. He escorts me out of the Club and we no sooner get outside than I can feel him push me against the wall and start kissing me.

_**I hear something there in the shadow  
Down the hall  
O you were a vampire and now I am  
Nothing at all**_

__His kisses trail to my neck and I feel him sink his teeth in there. I have only ever felt this once before, when my sire turned me into a vampire. As soon as his teeth pierce my skin, I feel that they are rather sharp. Like fangs.

I laugh, "So, you're one too."

_**O you were a vampire and now I am  
Nothing at all  
They used to dance in the garden in the  
Middle of the night**_

__He pulls away, my blood on his mouth as my neck heals itself. "You're a vamp like me? Adam said I was the only one of my kind in New Orleans."

I laugh, "Adam lied my friend. There are several of us in Louisiana. What better place to do our hunting?"

He smirks, "So, you belong solely to your sire?"

_**They used to dance in the garden in the  
Middle of the night  
They were naked as the day they were  
Born skin all bone-china white**_

__I throw my head back and laugh, "You've got to be kidding me. My sire left when I was young. I have no one. Are you solely Adam's?"

He shakes his head, "No."

"Well Matt, I think this is the beginning of an immortal friendship."

_**O you were a vampire  
And I may never see the light**_


	6. TedxCody: Every Step You Take

Ted/Cody

Watching You- The Police

I've chased him around the galaxy for years, trying to capture him but to no avail. I've captured the strongest and meanest criminals the galaxy has to offer and yet a simple slave has been able to evade me for three minutes. And for what? So a man can own him? No one deserves that sort of fate.

_**Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day and every word you say **_

I'm sitting at a bar on the planet Cameroon being served drinks by an attractive brunette. Well, attractive to the other men in the bar. Personally I find women to be unattractive. But that's either here nor there. The reason I'm on this planet is because Cody Runnels, the slave boy I've been chasing has been rumored to be here. I don't know why. Cameroon is the most vicious of all planets. I hear a voice say, "Hey stud," and I turn. My breath catches in my chest.

Standing there has to be the most attractive man I have ever seen. He has short black hair that is cut short, two crystal blue eyes, and a very pale complexion. He's wearing a flight suit and I hope that he's a pilot. That's my dream man after all. "Hey," I reply back.

_**Every game you play  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
Oh can't you see you belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take**_

__"What is a nice guy like you doing on a planet like this?" he asks sitting next to me and buying me a drink.

"I'm a bounty hunter on my latest mission," I reply smiling. "And you?"  
"Just celebrating life," he nods.

_**Every move you make and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace**_

__"It's always good to be alive," I nod in agreement, a sort of blush coming to my cheeks. He's a very attractive man. For a moment I almost thought that he might be Cody Runnels. I mean, he's got the same appearance and the same voice. The only thing that's different is that he's in a flight suit and in the three years that I've been chasing him, Cody wouldn't of had time to go to flight school let alone get a good enough job to afford a flight suit.

"That it is. So, what's your newest job bounty hunter? Going after some galactic criminal?" he asks me smiling.

_**I dream at night  
I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace**_

__"No. Believe it or not, I've been reduced to following a simple slave boy." I laugh. I almost see a flash of fear in his eyes but if it's there I don't see it for long enough. "Can you believe that? I single handedly brought down hundreds of criminals and yet here I am going after a damn slave boy. And for what? For a cause I don't believe in."

"You don't believe in slavery?" he asks me, voice soft.

"Hell no! It's wrong! No man or woman should belong to another man or woman. Trust me, I've been around that long enough in my life."

_**I keep crying baby, baby please  
Oh can't you see you belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
Every move you make**_

__"You have?"

I nod, "Yeah. I mean, my dad was the richest man on my home planet. He used men and women to do his bidding and tried to get me to do the same thing. It was sick. When I fall in love, I'll know it and I'll pick the right person. Until then, I'd rather be single then use someone who knows nothing about me. That's just wrong."

_**And every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
Every move you make**_

__"Then why are you doing this job?" asks the other man.

"I need the money. Dad died and left nothing to me and everything to my half brother Brett. I don't have a cent to my name anyways." I reply.

"I'm sorry," the other man smiles, patting my back. His hand is like velvet against my skin. Smooth. Perfect.

_**Every step you take, I'll be watching you, I'll be watching you  
Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break**_

__I sigh, "Don't be. I've had enough of people feeling sorry for me. For once in my life I just want someone to treat me as if I'm not weak and pathetic."

"You're obviously not weak or pathetic if you're a bounty hunter. So tell me, my friend, what is your name?"

"Ted DiBiase. And yours?"

_**Every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play**_

__The man smirked at me, a casual and playful look on his face, "Cody Runnels."

My heart stopped cold and I turned to look at him, "You…but your clothes….how did you…" I couldn't find how to say what I was going to say. I didn't know what to do. How could this be Runnels? He was so…perfect.

_**Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake**_

__"I got a job here on this planet. Who do you think sent out the beacon to track you here?" Cody smiles at me.

"You wanted me to be here?" I ask.

"Yes," he nods.

"Why?"

_**Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play**_

__"I thought that if I could talk to you about this then you wouldn't chase after me anymore." Cody replies softly. I sit there looking at him, softly. I know that I don't want him to be given to those people.

I get up and sigh, "I'll be seeing you."

He looks at me scared, "You're…you're leaving?"

_**Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break**_

__"What's the point in me being here if I'm not going to be chasing after you anymore?"

"You could stay here with me. Be mine…" Cody pouts.

I pause. It sounds like a good idea. Loving Cody, being his. In fact, it sounds good enough that I'm willing to do it. "I'll stay," I smile.

"Promise you won't turn me in?"  
"Swear."

_**Every step you take, I'll be watching you  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play **_

_**  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake **_

_**  
Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
Every single day **_

_**Every word you say  
Every game you play **_

_**  
Every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break **_

_**  
Every step you take, I'll be watching you **_


	7. John CenaxOC: Single Ladies

John/Jez

Single Ladies- Beyonce

I have always been what the company calls a diva. I would go out to the bar every night, sing a few songs for the enjoyment of men and then go back to my room. No one would say anything except comment on how 'hot I was' or 'how much they would like to date me'. I had learned that all men were the same, conceited jerks.

_**All the single ladies **_

_**(All the single ladies!) **_

_**All the single ladies **_

_**Now put your hands up**_

I was out in the bar one night, listening to another singer doing their thing when he caught my eye. He had to be at least 6'0" and weigh 200 lbs of solid muscle. He was wearing a baseball cap to the side and a camouflage muscle shirt so he could show off his chiseled arms muscles and khaki shorts. I don't think I've ever seen a guy like him around the club. He's not saying anything, just sitting in the back and drinking a beer. I decide I want to get to know him so I walk over, "Hey." I smile.

"Yo," he replies.

_**Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me**_

__"What's your name? I'm Jezebelle but my friends call me Jez." I smile.

"Johnathan Cena. Friends call me John," he replies smiling at me. "Want to sit with me? I'm in town until I go back."

I look at him worried and puzzled, "Go back where? To jail?"

He laughs, "Nah, to Iraq."

_**I'm up on him, he up on me  
dont pay him any attention  
cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me**_

__"You're in the Army?" I ask.

"No, I'm in the Marines. It's two different things entirely." John laughed. "And you Jez? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a singer in this club," I reply smiling.

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad what you see that want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

"Really? I should have come in the night you were performing. I bet you're a lot more talented than this girl." John replied.

"Yeah, Jillian isn't really a good singer. So John, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm form Boston and I grew up there all my life. I got into the Marines and now that's my life. I'm not really interesting." John shrugs. "You're turn."

"I'm from Cleveland, Ohio. I've spent most of my life there until I moved out here to New York for college. I wanted to be on Broadway but I don't think that's ever going to happen."

_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad what you see that want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

"Really? Why not?" he asks.

"I got stuck here. I'm not a good enough singer," I reply, blushing. In just the few minutes that I've known this guy he's already gotten me to say things about myself that I would never say to anyone else. I don't know why, but he's not typical.

"I bet you are," he charms.

_**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think**_

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask, starting to get suspicious.

"I need a friend before I go to Iraq. I was thinking that you wanted a friend to."

I look at him, "All you need is a friend? You…you don't want to date me?" I hold onto the hope that he's going to give me the answer I want.

"A friend." He assures.

_**I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn**_

I smile, "Sure. I can be your friend. I need more of those anyways." Gently I sit down next to him. He's a cute man and I think that I could be more than friends with him. I've never needed a boyfriend but for some reason I need this man in my life. He's….oddly refreshing.

"Great! You know, friends dance with each other." John smiles, indicating the dance floor.

"You trying to get me to dance with you?"

"Is it working?" iss his only retort.

_**What it really feels like to miss me**_

_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad what you see that want it**_

I smile and lead him out to the dance floor. I smile as he takes one of my hands in his like a true gentleman. He holds me close as we slow dance. It is romantic and soft. Something I'm not use to a lot in my life. As the night comes to an end, I realize something. I want to be more than friends with John. "So…John…are you single?" I ask as he walks me out to my Honda Civic.

"Yes," he nods.

I feel my heart leap in my chest as I ask, "Could we be more than friends?"

_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_**Don't treat me to the things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve**_

John looks thoughtfully at me, "Why are you asking this? Is it because of how I look?"

I shake my head. Though John is handsome and I am attracted to his look's, I know that it's something beyond that. "No," I reply, "you're genuine and real. You don't act like something you're not."

"That's the answer I was looking for," he smiles, "so yes I will be yours."

_**He's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you own**_

_**  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone**_

_**All the single ladies (All the single ladies!)  
All the single ladies **_

_**Now put your hands up**_

_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad what you see that want it**_

_**  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_


	8. BatistaxMelina: Complicated

Batista/Melina

Complicated- Avril Lavigne

We've been in school together all of our lives. When we were in grade school, we always had the same teacher. Now that we are in high school we have the same home room. But I've seen a side to him that I've never seen before. He's changing and I have to do something about it.

_**Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is**_

__I walk over to him as he's standing with a group of his football friends at his locker. While he use to dress in black leather jeans and punk band t-shirts, now he's dressing in jeans and polo's. There is something to him that just radiates anger, which I've never seen in my life. Sure I'm known as the scary goth kid, but I know that he knows who I really am. "Dave can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Woah," one of Dave's friends laughed, "the little goth girl is talking to you."

Dave looked at his friends and said, "Why don't you guys go on to class. I'll handle this." His friends walked off and he looked at me, "Melina what are you doing?"

_**Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Laid back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see**_

__"Dave, you've been acting different since you joined the football team. I don't like it. There is no reason that you have to be so…"

"Melina, I haven't been acting different around you." Dave tries to comfort.

"That's not the point. Whenever you are around your friends and I try to talk to you, you blow me off like I don't even matter. I do matter. I've been your god damn best friend since we were in grade school." I argue.

_**You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

"Oh, so now you're jealous that I have new friends? How can you be so…so cold?" Batista asks angrily.

"How can I be so cold!? You're the one who has been forgetting the person who has always been your best friend and now in high school you can't even treat me like that!" I ask him angrily.

"Maybe if you changed your image I could…" Dave mutters thinking that I can't hear him. But I do and he will never know how much that comment right there hurt me.

_**I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty**_

"Thanks Dave. I always thought that being friends with someone meant that you never tell them that they need to change." I say, tears coming to my eyes.

"Mel, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? You think after saying that comment right there a simple I'm sorry is going to change it? It's not. I'm sick of this."

_**and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else**_

"Don't you think I'm having a hard time with this to? You forget, you're the one who doesn't have to change. I only changed to try and fit in more. All of my life there has been pressure to try and get me to be more popular. And now that I'm on the football team, I finally have a change. Looking different and talking different is just something that I'm trying to do to fit in."

"Dave you know as well as I do that these people aren't you're real friends. These people who are on your football team are only being you're friend right now because you are a football player." I reply.

"Oh so jocks can't be my friend?"

"They never were before." I reply.

_**where you are ain't where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes**_

__We stand there looking at each other for a few minutes before he says, "What's the real reason you're bringing this up?"

"I'm tired of being alone and I miss my old friend," I reply.

"You can hang out with me and my friends," Dave smiles at me.

"You know that they don't like me. They really hate me." I reply softly. Somehow I have a strong dislike for his friends. Maybe it's the fact that to them I'm just the little goth girl.

_**you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become  
Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax**_

__He looks at me and I think that he can see that look of fear in my eyes as he says, "There is more to it than you just wanting a friend back."

"N…no…"

"You like me don't you?" Dave asks. My head whirls and I fight with trying to tell him the truth. Truth of the matter is that I really do like him and I really do want to date him.

"Um…well…"

"Why didn't you ask me before?" he asks, his voice soft and understanding.

_**Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated**_

"You were my best friend. You know that friendships get awkward when you ask the other person if they like you." I reply.

"Not when the other person says it to," he replies softly and low, placing a hand on my back.

I look up at him, "You…you really…"

He nods, "And you know, I'm single."

_**Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty**_

My head is swimming and I can't focus. He...he wants to be with me? But…I'm not popular. Suddenly I say, "Are you changing the subject?"

He shakes his head, "I wouldn't do that to you. I honestly want to be with you Mel. So yes or no? Do you want to be with me or not?"  
I lick my lips, not sure what to say. Finally I hug him and say, "Of course!"

_**promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before**_

He wraps an arm around my shoulders and smiles, "You want to wear my lettermans?"

"I have my Good Charolette jacket," I smile.

"It would make me feel better." He smiles.

As I take his jacket, I smile. Sure it may not be what I wanted and he may be different. But after all, this is high school.

_**And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax**_

_**  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated**_

_**  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty**_

_**  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated**_

_**  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no**_


	9. MorrisonxMiz: Rockstar

Morrison/Miz

Rockstar- Nickleback

His name is in all the papers, in the news, and on the radio. His name is Mike Mizanin and he is the lead singer of my favorite band: Myles 2 Ordinarie. He's got this look and this vibe to him and he radiates sex appeal. I have just gotten done at the latest concert when I'm sitting at a bar. I can't wait until I get to see him again.

_**I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win**_

Perhaps I'm getting to ahead of myself. My name is John Morrison. I'm not wealthy or even famous. I'm just a man who works as an accountant by day and is the number one fan of the rock band Myles 2 Ordinarie by night. Anyways, that's not the point. The point is that I'm sitting here alone at the bar as I hear a voice ask me, "Mind if I join you stud?"  
"Look I don't take dates from," my voice stops as I turn around and I see who said that. There, wearing beautiful leather pants and a black muscle shirt, is Mike Mizanin.

_**This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be  
(Tell me what you want)  
I want a brand new house**_

__"Oh I'm sorry. I'll…"

"No. I'm sorry. I thought you were some creep," I say, my voice raising a few octaves.

"Nope, I'm just Mike Mizanin. So, what's your name?" he asks smirking at me.

"I'm J…John Morrison." I reply, my voice coming out awefilled.

_**On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me**_

__Mike sits down next to me and smiles, "John Morrison, I like that. I see you at my concerts all the time. You must be a pretty big fan."

"I'd like to think that I'm you're number one fan." I reply, blushing. My eyes dart from his face to his nicely sculpted chest. "Wow you're hot."

He laughs, "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

_**(So what you need?)  
I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club**_

"So why come up to me?" I ask.

"Well, like I said I've seen you at a few shows. I just wanted to meet you. You're really hot and you seem like a nice enough guy." Mike shrugs. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an accountant. It's not as cool as being a rock star." I reply.

"Actually, I would give almost anything for a nice and normal job. Being in the spot light isn't exactly the easiest thing to do, especially when you're gay."

_**At thirty-seven thousand feet  
(Been there, done that)  
I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard**_

"I bet. But I mean, you're so cool. It shouldn't matter if you're gay or not." I reply.

"It does matter to the fans though. I do nice heavy music and if anyone were to find out that I don't really do any of the things in my songs…"  
"You'd be just like every other musician in the world." I shrug.

_**Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)  
I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame**_

__He sits there, thinking about it. Finally he opens his mouth and says, "You know, I think you're right. All these years I've been so selfish to realize that."

I laugh, "Trust me, I went through the same struggle that you did."

"Really?" he asks, eyes lighting up and a smile coming to his face.

"Really really."

_**I'd even cut my hair and change my name  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap**_

__"So, John, are you currently seeing someone?" he asks.

"Nah. The last boyfriend I had totally screwed up my confidence. I just had to leave him." I nod. And it was true. Phil Brooks, the last boy I had, hurt me and slapped me around. I decided then that I was never going to be in a relationship that broke my spirit ever again.

"Do you want one?"

_**We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars**_

_**Every good gold digger's**_

I almost choke on my drink when he asks that. "Um…well…"

"It's a yes or no question," Mike smirks, "You either find me attractive and want to date me or no. Think about it, you and me and forever."

I almost don't know what to say but finally I let out a small and nervous, "Yes…"

"Then it's settled, you want me to date you and we are dating." Mike smiks.

_**Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar**_

__I smile, "Wow…

"Wow what? Just think of me as a normal person. That's all I really am to begin with." Mike replies with a casual shrug.

"You're more than that. You're the singer from my favorite band." I reply.

He laughs, "Yeah, there is that fact."

_**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs**_

I smile as I can't believe what has just happened. In one moment I'm single and wanting to be with my favorite rock band's lead singer and the next I'm actually with my favorite rock band's lead singer. I guess life just has a funny way of doing things.

_**So I can eat my meals for free  
(I'll have the quesadilla on the house)  
I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion**_

_**  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)**_

_**  
I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who**_

_**  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
I'm gonna sing those songs**_

_**  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser  
I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong**_

_****_

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar


	10. Chris JerichoxOC: Accidentally in love

Chris Jericho/Meghan

Accidentally in Love- Counting Crows

I have always been in a world that was dominated by men. However, I think my career is where I shine. Instead of being something nice and feminine like a teacher or a journalist, I'm a captain for a Hockey team. I coach the Calgary Hitmen. I like all of my players but one has always stood out above the rest. Chris Irvine, my goalie, is a good man with a good head on his shoulders. He's got talent, charisma, and a full set of teeth that just so happen to be his own.

_**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time**_

"Alright boys!" I shout after I blow my whistle at practice. "I want you all to go home and get a good idea of what you want to do tomorrow. Tomorrow is our first game of the season and we have all worked hard for this! Now get outta hear and spend some time with your families." The team skates off of the ice and takes their skates off. All except Chris, who stays on the ice, shooting pucks into the goal. As the rest of the team leaves, I smile at him. "What are you still doing here, Irvine?"

"I don't have a family, coach. And I'd rather stay here and train." He replied, never taking his eyes off of the puck or the goal.

_**I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) **_

I smile, "If you don't go home and get some rest you won't be able to be a good hockey player. Resting is just as important as playing."

He stops shooting and skates off, removing his helmet. His blonde hair is in waves and I can barely stop myself from sighing. Screw the old saying about not dating your players. I don't think that I have ever been in love with a man as much as I love him. He's perfect. "Alright coach…"

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on**_

I smile at Chris, "And even if you don't have a family, you must have friends and family you want to celebrate tonight with."

"What is there to celebrate? You only celebrate after a win. We didn't win yet so we can't celebrate yet." Chris smiles, "And what about you? Don't you have a family or a boyfriend you want to spend the night with?"  
I laugh, "Nah. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be single forever."

_**The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love  
So I said I'm a snowball running **_

"Nah. You're too cute to be single forever. Eventually you are going to find a wonderful man." Chris smiles trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, because most guys want a girl who can beat them at hockey." I reply.

"Well I know one guy you could date who you couldn't beat at hockey," Chris smirked.

"And that would be?" I ask putting my hands on my hips.

"Me."

_**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love  
**_

I'm taken aback by this comment. Did he really just say that? "Um…Chris….did you mean to say that?"

Chris nods, "I've always thought you were kinda cute but I've always been nervous to tell you with you being my coach and all. Isn't there a rule against that?"

"Yes but…"

"But what?"

"Rules are made to be broken aren't they?"

_**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it**_

__Chris laughs, a pure and hearty sound. "Yes they are. So, are you willing to risk your job as a coach to be with me?"

"No. But I am willing to be with you."

Gently he nods and takes my head in his hand, "You're gorgeous." Our lips meet and he wraps his arms around me. I can't deny the passion in his lips. So full and so loving.

_**But there's no escaping your love  
These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no  
**_

After a few moments we break the kiss and he turns away from me. "I have to go get out of my uniform. Want to go out for dinner tonight?"

I look at my watch: 9:00. "Chris, it's nine. I think it's past dinner time."

"Then we can go out to a club for a bit." Chris smiled, "I want to get to know you as more than a coach. I want to get to know you as a friend and a lover."

_**Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on**_

_**I want to hear you whisper**_

I smile, "That sounds like fun Chris." He wraps an arm around my waist and as we head out of the locker room I let a smile play across my lips. Who could have known that this would be the thing to happen to me?

_**  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love  
Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher**_

_**  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once**_

_**  
Upon a time in love  
We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally**_

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter

_**  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love ...I'm in love**_


End file.
